Question: Given that $\binom{17}{7}=19448$, $\binom{17}{8}=24310$ and $\binom{17}{9}=24310$, calculate $\binom{19}{9}$.
We can apply Pascal's identity to get that $\binom{19}{9}=\binom{18}{8}+\binom{18}{9}$. From here, we can apply it twice more to get that  $\binom{19}{9}=\binom{18}{8}+\binom{18}{9}=\left(\binom{17}{7}+\binom{17}{8}\right)+\left(\binom{17}{8}+\binom{17}{9}\right)$. Substituting the provided values of $\binom{17}{7}$, $\binom{17}{8}$, and $\binom{17}{9}$ gives us $\binom{19}{9}=19448+2(24310)+24310=\boxed{92378}$.